Talk:William Afton/@comment-36077268-20180704113544/@comment-34012429-20180711210705
Scott Cawthon said that the Five Nights at Freddy’s novel trilogy is canon to the Five Nights at Freddy’s canon game series but the Five Nights at Freddy’s novel trilogy is in a alternative timeline of the Five Nights at Freddy’s game series and William Afton was still inside of Springtrap after William Afton died in the Spring Bonnie suit due to the springlocks and William Afton possessed Springtrap formerly Spring Bonnie in Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 and in the same game of Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 William Afton’s oldest son Michael Afton the oldest brother of the FNaF4 crying child and Elizabeth Afton that possessed Circus Baby before she became Scrap Baby tried to end his father William Afton still inside of Springtrap by burning Fazbear’s Fright but failed and then in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzera Simulator secretly Five Nights at Freddy’s 6 thought to be the last game of the Five Nights at Freddy’s canon game series Michael Afton succeeded of surviving 5 days and Michael Afton succeeded of salvaging Molten Freddy formerly Ennard, his father William Afton still inside of Springtrap now Scrap Trap, his sister Elizabeth Afton still possessed Circus Baby now Scrap Baby, and Lefty created by Henry himself and the Lefty still had Henry’s daughter possessed the puppet and was the only one not free in the Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 minigame happiest day and the good ending of Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 then Michael Afton was being helped by Fazbear Entertainment and Henry the oldest friend William Afton and co-owners of Fredbear’s Family Diner and Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza and William Afton murdered Henry’s daughter outside of Fredbear’s Family Diner and Henry’s daughter would possessed the puppet and gave life to the animatronics and the little 4 murdered children that were being murdered by William Afton himself and William Afton used the Spring Bonnie suit to murder 4 little children and Michael Afton and Henry stay inside of the new Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza to free the remaining children spirits including Elizabeth Afton and Henry’s daughter and to finally send William Afton still inside of Springtrap now Scrap Trap in the darkest pit of hell once and for all The End p.s. the novel trilogy is different of how William Afton died in the Spring Bonnie suit in Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 and how William Afton was finally sentenced to hell once and for all in the Five Nights at Freddy’s 6 and Michael Afton is the main protagonist of every Five Nights at Freddy’s canon game series except for FNaF4 minigames which the main protagonist is Michael Afton’s youngest brother and Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 good ending and Five Nights at Freddy’s 6 along with the other endings are canon except for the Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 bad ending and Five Nights at Freddy’s Sister Location fake ending and other endings in Five Nights at Freddy’s 6 but the audio in the insanity ending reveals more to the lore of Five Nights at Freddy’s canon game series